Twilight, A New Take
by FRK921
Summary: What if Bella's life wasn't so nice? And the Cullen's come to save her. Will Edward feel the same way? Short chapters but very VERY! frequent updates! T for some abuse and harsh content. All DONE! XoXoXoX Thanks for R&R!
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

All my life, I've been nothing. They've always told me that, and I think I believe them.

I do the cooking and the cleaning, and everything...else that needs to be done. Renee doesn't care about me. I think she's just happy to have a slave to do all her work for her. She's such a slob. So is Charlie...

Charlie, my _loving_ father. Just thinking about him makes my skin crawl. He's so disgusting. How can a grown man do those things to his own _daughter_. When I was younger I knew something wasn't quite right with what he was doing, but I didn't know any better. Now I do, and there's nothing I can do to get away from it all. I'm 16, and I live in a horibly small town outside of Seattle, Washington. _Forks._ The bane of my existence. If I lived somewhere bigger, I could escape. Charlie is the Chief of Police in this hell hole, so if I tried to run, he'd find me. I have a crappy truck that barley makes it the 6 miles to school and back...so it's useless. At least they let me go to school. I think Renee wanted to tell people she home schooled me, but since this is such a small town, she'd actually have to do it. SO they send me to school, and of course I can't tell anyone. Who would believe me?! I'm nothing...All my life I've been this nothing, and I will continue to be nothing...or so I thought.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Isabella Swan!"

I looked up from my desk hesitantly and replied to the teacher. "Yes Mr. Banner?"

"Why aren't you doing your assignment? And don't try to tell me you were, because I just saw you with your head down."

"I'm sorry Mr. Banner, but I finished the reading and started on the homework. I've got a headache" _from Charlie throwing me against the wall this morning _I thought to myself, "and I was just trying to make it go away." I smiled at him appologetically.

"Well..erm..finish the homework and then see me at my desk. I've got something to discuss with you." I wonder what that was all about. I opened my Biology book, and took out my spiral. Of course I was done with the homework, I always finished early, but I didn't want to seem like the smart-alleck Charlie says I am. After a few minutes of pretending to work, I put my things in my bag and walked up to his desk, all the while ignoring the stares I recieved from the other students.

I waited patiently from Mr. Banner to notice my presence.

"We're getting a new student on Monday. Five actually, but only one will be in this period. He'll be sharing your lab table and Mrs. White (the principal) asked me to get someone to show the two Juniors around. She's already picked someone for the other three, seniors I think."

I nodded to show I heard him, although I didn't know what any of this had to do with me.

"I thought" he continued,"that since you seem to have so much free time on your hands, that you would be willing to show Mr. Edward Cullen and Ms. Alice Cullen the school Monday morning."

I stared at him and blinked once. _Does he really want_ me_ to be the one to show the new students around. I'm sure he can find someone else_ I thought. "Are you sure Mr. Banner? I'm sure one of the other students would love to. Maybe Mike?" _Anyone but me!_

"No Ms. Swan. You're the daughter of the Chief of Police, and on of the top students in the class" _THE top of the class_ I thought to myself "and I already told Mrs. White you would do it. Get here early Monday and wait for them in the arking lot. Take the kids to the front office to get their schedules and show them where their classes are. I expect this won't be too difficult for you?" He asked in a very condescending tone.

I smiled sweetly, "Of course not." It took all my efforts not to grimace or ounch him in the face. Sometimes I have an anger problem towards authority, but I try to never let it show.

Walking back to my seat I couldn't help but wonder about the new students, and think about my first day of school here in Forks...


	3. Chapter 2

_**FLASHBACK-**_**Chapter 2**

_Renee left Charlie right after I was born and we moved to Phoenix, Arizona: Land of the perpetual sun. She met Phil, a minor league baseball player and they hit it off. He asked Renee to marry him when I was about 9. He died before thye could marry, and Renee was devestated. I had been spending my Summers in Forks with Charlie, but he almost never let me leave the house, so it wasn't fun. I was worried about Renee being alone for so long, and I was right to worry. She showed up one day, right before I was supposed to leave hime and go back to Phoenix, and told me she left Phil and was getting back together with _Him_. That was the wost news I'd ever recieved. Now I would have to live with him all year! Sumers were bad enough! I almost started hyperventillating when I realized he would have access to me anytime he wanted. Renee knew hwat he did to me, I told her after the first time, but she either didn't believe me, or didn't care. Probably both. When Charlie took her back she realized how much she liked the way he ran the house. I did everything, Renee hardley had to lift a finger. I was 13 and about to start high school (I skipped a grade and probably could've done more) in a new town. My first day there, everyone stared at me. I felt like I had an extra head or something. Vile Mike Newton asked me out, and I turned him down. He was pissed but lied and said I'd asked him out. He told everyone I was a slut. I was shunned by almost everyone. Angela Webber sometimes said hello to me though. When everyone found out I skipped a grade, I was deemed a freak too. People stopped trying to talk about me behind my back, and continued to stare and make snide comments openly. I just brushed them off. Nothing they said or did could compare to what happened at home on a daily basis. I had to always wear long-sleeved shirts because of the bruises, thankfully no one noticed since it was so cold most of the time. The only time it was an issue was gym, but I got a corner locker and changed quickly. I was glad to be mostly ignored, and worked as hard as I could in my classes. I knew, and still know, that the only way I'll ever escape is by leaving with a diploma and a scholarship to college. Charlie and Renee won't help..._When I thought about the students, I wondered what they'd look like For some reason I envisioned inhumanly beautiful people all different, but the same. Sometimes I would see a flash of color...hair it looked like. A gorgeous bronze color, and sometimes golden topaz eyes...and a sweet melodic voice whispering something to me...


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

I was shaken from my day dream by the shrill ring of the bell signaling the end of class. Biology was over and now I headed for Gym: my least favorite class.

I'm kind of a klutz, but even if I weren't gym would still be a nightmare. I'm usually so sore from Charlie and coverd in bruises that just walking ot class hurts. I have to change standing next to dozens of girls and I usually end up falling, and further injuring myself...Today would be no exception. After we changed Coach Calpp informed us we'd be playing dodge ball today. _Oh great, another chance for me to get bruises._ I was the second person out the first time we played. I was always one of the first few. I couldn't catch the ball when it was thrown at me, and I had no luck dodging. At least that meant I could sit down until round two!

I managed to escape with only 2 new bruises and one skinned knee! I twisted my ankle and fell during the second round, and sat out he rest of the class. On my way home I had to stop and get milk and bread from the store. I was making spaghetti with a salad and garlic toast to go with it.

In the market I ran into Jessica Stanley. She muttered some rude comment and went back to trying to find whatever makeup she was looking for. When I was done with shopping I went home and made sure everything was clean and prepared dinner for Charlie and Renee. They mostly didn't let me eat, so I would get extra food at lunch and hide it in my bag for nights and weekends. Sometimes when they were gone I could sneak downstairs and eat something small so they wouldn't notice its absence.

I heard the all to familiar rumble of the cruisers engine in the driveway, and I hurried upstairs. The table was set and dinner was on the stove. If Charlie wanted me to serve him his dinner, he'd let me know, but if I was downstairs and he _didn't _want me there, I would get in trouble.

I tried my best to avoid the wrath of Charlie and Renee as much as I possible could. Even with my caution I averaged about 4 bad beatings a week and 1-2 'night' with _him. _I don't count the almost daily slap in the face, just for being alive. I listened carefully and heard the osunds of Charlie getting himself dinner. _Good, atleat that's one less thing I can get in trouble for_. Renee would be home soon. She's like Charlie, if she wants me she'll call.

I ended up staying in my room until I heard the two of them retire ot their bedroom. I quietly snuck downstairs to put up dinner and clean the kitchen. How two adults can make such a mess is beyone me. They both left some food on their plate, so I ate it instead of throwing it out. I made a pretty good dinner, even if it was cold!

I finished up my weekend homework by Saturday afternoon, and decided to read ahead in my Biology book. I'm not allowed to leave my room until 5p, when it's time for me to start dinner so I needed something to do. I ofund myself daydreaming about the new Cullen kids again, the same images came to mind. It was strange that I would see such unusual characteristics about a group of people. _WHat if they really look like you're imagining_ I mused dreamily to myself.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

My alarm clock read 5:45. "Ugh..." It was Monday.

I had to wake up early to meet some new students in the parking lot at school and show them around, I was in a hurry so I shot up out of bed. Bad idea. My whole body was sore..and thats when I remembered last night. Charlie had been really drunk and he decided he wanted me instead of Remee. He hit me a few times and when he was done he fell asleep. At least we were in his bed and I was able to sneak away to my room before Renee came home and found us. I made the mistake of letting him fall asleep in my bed once...never again!

I went to take a shower and survey the damage.

Bruise here, scrape there. My head was throbbing and so were my thighs. I had to be extra gentle when I washed my hair. The usually envigorating scent of strawberries from my shampoo did nothing to make me feel better this morning. When I was using my body wash I noticed it some stinging. I was bleeding a little from a few cuts that opened when I moved this morning. _Great!_ I washed away the fresh and dried blood and carefully dried off and got dressed. By the time I finished cleaning up the kitchen and driving to school it was 7:20a. I was one of the first people there. I noticed a blonde senior...Tanya I think her name was...waiting on a bench by the parking lot and deducted she was the one roped into showing the other three Cullens around. She was in no way a good student, and I think this may have something to do with the fact that she's failing almost every class and desperately needs extra credit. She's pretty and probably volunteered in order to have first pick of the new kids. I'd heard the seniors included 2 guys, who obviously wouldn't know about the orgy she had with three football players last semester. That's not gossip either, I _saw_ it! I shuddered and nearly lost my breakfast thinking about it. I didn't want to get out of my truck. I was afraid I'd still be limping, but I could at least blame it on my fall in Gym. Taking a deep, claansing breath I slowly exited my vehicle and made my way towards Tanya.

I sat on the bench next to her, and took out my battered copy of Wurthering Heights. I didn't get to read much when I heard the soft purr of an engine pull up. _This must be them. No one here has a car _that_ nice._ It was a shiny silver Volvo. It looked fast. I put away my book and looked up to see the most beautiful people ever exit the car. They stood around talking quietly to one another. The big, kinda scary looking one with dark curly hair had his arm snaked around the waist of a gorgeous blonde girl. _She must be a model or something._ A guy who looked kinda like her was holding the had of a cute little short girl with short black hair. She looked like a pixie and was bouncing around a bit. Then I saw _him._ The man of my dreams...literally. I gasped a little when I saw him. The hair was the exact shade of bronze I had seen and his eyes...I only caught a glimpse but I was sure they were the same golden color. I must've been louder than I thought because when I gasped they all turned to look at me. They all had the same impossible pale, flawless, beautiful skin and golden honey/amber eyes. I felt the blush creep into my cheeks, and inwardly cursed at myself for being so easily embarassed.

Since they'd already seen my I felt it would be rude not to acknowledge them so I put a smile on my face and approached the car.

"Hi. I'm Isabella Swan. Are you the Cullens?" I asked meekly.

The short pixie-like one danced over to my side smiling and gave me a quick hug.

"Yep! I'm Alice Cullen and this is Jasper and Rosalie Hale, and Emmet and Edward Cullen!" She pointed them all out for me.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

_Edward..._I nearly melted when I heard his name. Why the hell was I reacting like this?!

"We're all adopted!" she said.

"Umm...I'm supposed to take you and him" motioning to Edward "to the office to get your schedules. I think the others are supposed to go with Tanya over there but I'm not sure." I pointed to the bench where Tanya was and saw her walking away. "You can all come with me though, and then wai here for whoever's supposed to show the seniors around."

They all agreed to come with me and after they got their schedules decided to stay with Alice while Emmet and Rosalie went off somewhere on their own. Alice and Jasper had first period Spanish II with me then Edward and I had AP English III together. None of them were in my Trigonometry class but the four of us had the same lunch and I saw that Edward would have Biology with me! I don't know why that made me so happy. I was told Emmet and Rosalie had lunch at the same time as us too. That was nice. I think I have Gym with Alice, but I'm not sure. I showed them to their classes, and warned them about some of the teachers.

Alice seemed to like me, although I'm not sure why. Japser was quiet and Edward...he was distant but seemed interested when I would talk. I showed them the cafeteria and pointed out where some of the people sat. Alice asked about a table that was usually empty, and decided they'd sit there for lunch, and asked me if I'd join them.

"Please Bella! You're my first friend here! I want to get to know you!" She said when she noticed me hesitate. I finally gave in to her request. _What's one lunch? _The bell was about to ring, and other students were openly staring at the Cullens so I suggested we show Edward where his Calculus class was and then go to Spanish.

When we got to our class Jasper and Alice spoke to the teacher. Alice got the seat on my left, with Jasper right in front of her. I thought about my other classes and realized the empty seats were always next to me, so they would always have to sit near me. It made me kind of happy knowing my new 'friends' would be close by, and I hoped they wouldn't listen to the rumors about me. My thoughts were cut off by Senor Martinez beginning the lesson.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 EPoV**

_Another day of high school. _I sighed inwardly knowing the others would hear anything else. _I'm 100 year old!! I shouldn't be going to high school. I've done this too many times to count!_ This is just something we do. We move and we start school. Carlisle doesn't see us being here too long so we at least don't have to pretend to be freshman. I hate being 15! I'm my age...physically, and so is everyone else. Alice and I are Juniors while the others are seniors. We're just here because Esme fell in love with the house and everyone wanted a chance to be together for a while. We'd been separated for the past few years,and it's been lonely, but quiet. When you're alon the only thoughts in your head belong to you. alice is keeping something from me though. She's been singing dumb songs in every language for the past few days, and she's been very hyper. Jasper's been having a hard time keeping her calm. He gave up after the first few days.

"Eddie! Time for school!!" _Alice_. I hate it when shee calls me that, and she knows it.

"Don't call me that Alice, and I'm ready. Meet you in the car...I'M DRIVING!" I shouted, knowing full well they'd hear me if I whispered. She just went about humming aome endless tune and I heard the others shuffle to the Volvo. _My baby._..Well besides my Vanqish!

I said a quick goodbye to Esme and Carlisle, got into the driver's seat, and sped off to Forks High.

Emmet and Rose were in the back making out. _Disgusting._ We got there quickly, I have a fondness for speed, and everyone got out of my car. That's when I smelled it.

The most tempting blood I've ever met. Fresias and something else. It took all my control not to pounce on the owner and drain him or her dry. I think I would've had it come from anyone else. When I located the person this noxious smell was coming from I froze. _She is so beautiful._ Anything that amazing deserves to live. She looked so small and scared. Her gorgeous chocolate hair and eyes; her heart shaped face and her lips. Wonderfully full ruby lips. I wanted to kiss them.._What?! _Kiss_ them? A second ago I wanted to drink her dry, and now I want to kiss her?!_ I had no clue what was happening,

I glanced at her quickly and heard her gasp. He others heard it too and we all looked her way.

Wonderful smelling _Blood_ immediately filled her cheeks and she looked down.

We embarassed her! I wanted to smack everyone for making me unable to see her beautiful face, and almost did when she looked up again. Relief and confusing joy filled my stone heart when she began walking towards us with a cautious smile. I noticed she had a small limp, too slight for humans to detect and I was immediately angry at whatever caused her to be hurt. Jasper eyed me curiously and mentally asked me if I was ok. I nodded my head right before I heard her speak. _Bella_ I almost sighed at her name. She didn't seem scared of us, like most humans are. It's just natural for them to be wary. We are the predators after all. But she seemed just a bit timid, but not scared of us. I wanted to know what she thought of everyone, and me, but I couldn't hear her thoughts. _Weid, but okay._ So I _tried_ to look into her mind. I almost never had to actually try, but then sometihng unexpected happened. It's like I hit a wall. I became a little frustrated and tried again, still to no avail.

"_Edwards, man. What's wrong? Need my help?" _Jasper was offeringto calmme but I discreetly declined. When we folloed Bella to get our schedules he decided to stay with Alice, Bella and me. I think I was the main reason for that, although he made it all about Alice.

The girls talked about school, and different teachers. I tried to talk, but my mouth failed me. I would look at the beautiful angel speaking to my sister, and the world would disappear. _She's so beautiful, _was all I could coherently even _think!!_ I heard Alice beg her to sit with us at lunch. She appeared to hesitate _Wonder why?_ but finally gave in to Alice. Everyone does. There's just something about that little pixie that you just can't say 'no'.

I noticed some people staring and heard hteir thoughts about us '_Gorgeous...wow...' _ and others that are far to graphic to even think about someone you don't know. While listening to the other students I couldn't help but hear some ery rude thouhgts about my Bella..._my Bella!?._ I hated that she was unliked. They were all just jealous she was so pretty, and smart. I heard someone think she skipped a grade and was only 16. _Wow, drop-dead-gorgeous and intelligent! But how could she not be perfect?!_

She led us to my first class, Caluclus before taking Alice and Jasper to Spanish with her. I wanted nothing more than to follow her everywhere...I was wondering what it would take to change my schedule to be hers _exactly_ but I thought it would be a bit weird and we did have English, Lunch and Biology together...maybe that would be enough. I sighed _Only one hour before I can see my Bella once more..._


	8. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN 'EM!**

**CHAPTER 7**

During class I kept daydreaming about Edward. I think I've finally had a mental breakdown!! _Nothing can ever happen between us...I _KNOW_ that, but still...and why would he want me anyway?!..He wouldn't!...He's just so amazing! They all seem really nice, nicer than anyone else here is to me! Maybe...just maybe, they'll stay being my friends after they figure out how the other students treat me. Maybe they won't think I'm a freak for skippig a grade, and they'll see through vile Mike Newton's untrue rumors about me being a slut...Maybe. Only one more hour until I can see Edward again!! _All this made Spanish go by quickly enough. I was startled by the bell, and quickly gathered my things before having Alice and Jasper follow me. On the way I pointed Jazz in the direction of his class. He gave Alice a chaste kiss and was off. I swear I saw her swoon a bit before composing herself and continuing with me. Ms. Cooke welcomed Alice and told her to sit in front of me, and when Edward came in he sat down next to me. I brushed off the angered looks from Jessica Stanley when he leaned over to whisper something to me.

"Hey Bella." was all that came out of my angels mouth. The words floated aroung my head before settling into my heart. _Crazy girl. Getting so worked up!_

"Hello Edward. How was calculus?" I quietly responded.

He said it was "fine,a little boring" and he looked at me questioningly when I giggled a bit.

"I am terrible at math. I'm in Trig, and I'm lucky to even pass!" Even though I was passing, with an A, I still felt horribly inadequate in math. Then the most amazing thing happened:

"I can tutor you, if you would like. I wouldn't mind. You've been so kind as to show my sibblings and I around, it's the least I can do. I help Emmet sometimes too."

I couldn't help but stare at him, mouth agape. _Was he seriously offering to _help_ me?_

I was so shocked I could barely choke out my response. "You don't have to do that."

When he said he _wanted_ to, I felt it would be rude to refuse. I politely said a thanks and told him I would have to check with my parents. I knew they'd say no,but at least it would be their fault.

He suggested I ask them tonight, and I could go to his house tomorrow after school and when we were done, he would take me home. He was very persistent, and I made no promises about the outcome, but told him I'd ask. The whole time I was blushing furiously, and trying to hide it. I can't believe some guy I just met has _this_ effect on me!!

We were discussing _Romeo and Juliet_ in English. My all time favorite, so I was able to stop paying close attention to the teacher and let my thouhgts, and eyes, wander. I would sometimes catch Edwards eyes when _he _was looking at _me_. I would shyly smile and quickly avert my eyes. He found it amusing am would lightly chuckle at the exchange. Suddenly the bell decides to ring. _Have the classes gotten shorter?!_ I said goodbye after reminding them where their next classes were and headed off to Trigonometry. Horirble class, but still better than _Gym._


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

When I walked in I noticed the big one, Emmet, talking with the teacher. He was telling him there were two empty seats and he could choose which one he wanted. Emmet waited in the front of the class, and when almost everyone was there the teacher pointed out the seat beside me, and one between Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory and the other emty seat. The two girls smiled at him but suprisingly he turned towards me. Everyone in the class was visibly suprised when his loud voice boomed "Bella!" and he claimed empty the seat to my left.

"Hey Emmet! How's your day been?" I whispered to him, hopinghe'd get the hint to be quieter.

It worked some. He lowered his voice a bit so the teacher wouldn't hear him, but those sitting next ot us could. "It's been cool. Rose and I have our first two classes together and Jazz is with us in Chemistry. I was a bit worried no one would be here with me but here you are! This is great!"

He was so excited to have me in the class with him, and I was too. He looks really scary but I have a feeling he's just a big teddy bear!! I smiled at him and told him I was glad he was here too. I was a bit louder than I needed to be when I asked "So, How long have you and Rosalie been together?"

I think he understood I was trying to tell the other girls still ogling him that he was taken because he matched my pitch in his reply of "forever!" His face light up when I mentioned Rosalie, _I think he must really love her_.

Just then the teacher began the torturous class hour. After the suprisingly short lesson I told Emmet of Edwards offer to tutor me after school tomorrow. He all but begged me to join them saying "I always feel like a dummy 'cause I'm the only one in the house that needs help with math. Having someone else there would make me feel so much better. And it'll be fun!! Come on..please?!"

I told him the same thing I told Edward: that I'd have to ask my parents. He seemed so excited to have someone share in his misery. I really wished I could just say yes! We worked together on some of the problems until the bell rang telling us to go to lunch!


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

We met up with Alice and Rosalie in the hall, and we went to the cafeteria to find Edward and Jasper already at the table. After greeting everyone we all went to get lunch. I noticed they didn't really look at what they grabbed. They all just absent mindedly placed food items on their trays. I got an apple and banana and then some pizza and a water. Edward, such a gentleman, offered to pay for my food but I declined. I have a lunch card. When we went to sit down I ended up sandwitched between Alice and Edward, not that I minded. I ate some of my pizza and drank about 1/2 my water. On my way to throw away my trash I put the fruit in my bag. Edward noticed, but didn't comment so I decided to say something. "I get really hungry after gym and I sometimes stay after school, so I keep some fruit in here to tide me over until I go home" I lied. He seemed to believe me and we made our way back to the table. Almost everyone in the big cafeteria had their eyes turned towards us. Like it was just too weird for me to have a friend. Much less someone so amazing looking!_ But it _is_ weird. _I had to remind myself. I'd had friends in Phoenix. Lots of them, but here I was just the freak. Maybe it was small town mentality. The Cullen's didn't have a problem with me. Alice squeeled when we returned to the table. "Finally! You guys sure took your time!"

"I just wanted to give poor Bella a break from you!" Edward jested.

When Alice made a pouty face I put my arms around her and squeezed as hard as I could without hurting myself. That made her face light up and she squeezed back. It only hurt a little and I think I effectively govered my grimace. Only Edward and Jasper seemed to notice something but I laughed a little and negan talking with Alice about her day so far, and I think they forgot all about it.

After some mindless chatter the others threw away their food. I don't know if they actually _ate_ anything or not. It looked like they just pushed the food around on their trays, but maybe they just didn't eat lunch. Like a family-wide diet. _Not that _they_ need it _at _all!_

All throughout lunch I kept glancing at Edward, and he at me. If the others noticed, they were kind enough not to say anything, and for that I was grateful. When the bell rang Edward and I headed off to Biology and everyone else went to their classes. I'm not sure what they had but I knew Alice and Jasper were together, and so were Emmet and Rosalie. It was kinda cute, how the couples had classes together _Not that Edward and I are or ever will be a couple_ I had to remind myself before I started day dreaming again! I stumbled on nothing but air on the way to Biology and started to fall. As I was bracing myself for my meeting with the ground I felt two cold hard, but still soft arms wrap around my waist. I looked up to see a slightly amused Edward holding me.

I couldn't have stopped my blush even if I tried. I turned beet red and muttered a thanks to him.

He just chuckled and I playfully hit his arm. "It's not my fault I'm a total klutz! Thank you for saving me though. I've managed the whole day without saying hi to my old friend" I said pointing down.

His laugh was like music. So sweet and wonderful. I made a not to make him laugh more often. His laugh made me laugh, and that's how we entered our Biology class, where we were met by questioning eyes.


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 EPov**

There's just something about her. During English it was all I could do not to take her and kiss her passionately. I had to remind myself she couldn't possibly feel the same way about me _yet_ and that I'd have to work up to that. Alice kept smiling and thinking about shopping trips with her new friend and something called 'Bella Barbie' that sounded particularly horrible. _Poor Bella. She's got no clue what's coming!_ When I offered to tutor her, she seemed oddly hesitant. I mention Emmet to make her feel better. Maybe she was afraid of me? That was the usual reaction our kind recieved from humans. But she said she'd have to ask her parents. She didn't seem to confident that they'd say yes. _I thouhgt parents were supposed to encourage their children to seek help in school?_

I thouhgt about nothing but her during my music class. It's usually my only escape during school, but today all I wanted was to be near _her. My Bella._ I was literally ocunting the seconds until the wretched bell would allow me to see my angel during lunch. She was in Trigonometry with Emmet, so I focused on his thoughts, to be there with her vicariously.

I heard Emmet talking "I always feel like a dummy 'cause I'm the only one in the house that needs help with math. Having someone else there would make me feel so much better. And it'll be fun!! Come on..please?!" _So he's asking her to come over too. He must like her._ I searched his thoughts and found nothing even the slightest bit inappropriate towards her. _Good. She's mine!_ He noticed her hesitating too._ Maybe she was afraid of us_. But no, she seemed to be laughing with him and having a good time. The others in the class were clearly jealous. No one here seemed to like my Bella. They were all thinking horrible thouhgts. Particularly Mike Newton. He wanted to bed her, and she turned him down. _Good for her!_ But then I heard him think about the rumors he spread. I wanted to rip his head off. I had to grip the corner of my seat to keep myslef from running out of there and killing the boy.

It would do no good. I just wish I could see inside her head, to see how she feels about all of this. I want her to be happy. _Maybe I can make her happy...but I'm a monster. She'd never love me...mabe though._ When I heard the bell ring I jumped from my seat a bit too quickly. I startled a few of my class mates and had to be careful to rush at a human pace towards the cafeteria. I wanted to meet Nella outside of her class, but I heard Alice tell me to go with Jasper to the table. Reluctantly, I followed her 'order'. She walked in to the cafeteria and I swear I felt my heart start beating again. WHen she saw me I heard hers skip a beat. _So I do have some effect on her besides blushing._ She smiled and we went to get some food together. I don't know what I put on my plate. It's not like I'd be eating it. I offered to pay for Bella's lunch, but she declined saying she had some sort of lunch card. The cashie punched out todays date and then we sat down at the table. I sat next to Bella. _My wonderful Bella_.

I saw her put some of her fruit in her bag after we threw away our trash. She said it was because she stayed after school, and I'm not sure why, but I didn't believe her. I noticed her limp was gone and I was immediately happy. _She's not in pain anymore! _I promised myself to keep her safe from everything. I joked with Alice and Bella hugged her when she was play-pouting. Alice hugged her back and I'm certain I saw my beautiful angels face contort in pain. _Ow! Dude, that almost hurt _me_ feeling her hurt. She barely even showed though. Tough girl! _I heard Jaspers words, and sadness filled me. If Jasper had a problem with it, it must've been a lot. But she barely flinched. Then she laughed a bit. What was hurt on this poor girl? And how could I help her? Jazz asked me if I was okay. I must be giving himhell today with my emotions..but I couldn't help it! I assured him I was good, and was off to Biology with Bella. Just the two of us. On the way I caught her before she could fall to the ground after tripping on air, it seemed. I laughed at her, and she laughed back. Her laughter was so wonderful. I made a mental note to make sure she laughed more often...


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Mr. Banner signed Edwards slip and he came to sit down at my lab table. We were studying onion skin cells. I had read ahead and was pretty confident in the lab, but I tried notto show it. I didn'twant Edward to think I was a geek, or showig off. We took turns looking at the slides and we bothgot each slide phase correct. He filled out the worksheet in hisbeatuiful calligraphy. I didn't even want to sign my name to the paper for fear of messing it up. He wrote my name on the paper for me, and went to turn it in. We were the first ones done and talked quietly at our desk waiting for everyone else. He wanted to make sure I didn't forget about asking Charlie about tutoring. And I wanted to know what he thouhgt of Forks. We talked for what seemed like seconds when class was over. _This time I _know_ class was shorter._ I looked at the clock and it wasn't! Just seemed like it. I groaned when I realized I had to leave Edward and go to Gym now.

"Hey, you'll be there with Alice and Rosalie! Don't worry. It's just gym." He tried to comfort me.

"Did you forget I can barely walk without falling. Now imagine me trying to play sports!"

"Right! Maybe you should skip with me. Save yourself!"

"I can't _skip_ class. And neither should you!" I tapped his shoulder lightly. Again, I felt the current shoot through me from the contact. He leaned towrds me and put his lips right next to my ear. His cool breath on my skin sent tingles throughout my body.

"Sometime it's healthy to skip class" He brushed his lips very lightly accross my jaw as he turned around to leave. And with that, we went our separate ways. I was a bit wobbly from the close proximity, but regained my composure and headed into the changing room.

Alice and Rosalie were getting uniforms from Coach Clapp and were assigned lockers on the other side of me. I was thankful I could still quickly change without anyone right next to me. They might see the bruises. There were too many to be from my clumbsiness alone. We played dodgeball again, and I was out quickly. I think Alice and Rosalie got out on purpose just to sit with me and chat. I didn't care. Alice was quickly turning into my best friend. Emmet would be third, behind Edward and Rosalie and Jasper tied for 4th. I think Rosalie was a bit too self-centered to really notice me, but she acknowledged my presence and was cordial. I was nice to her, and I think she'll warm up to me.

ALice invited me shoppig oer the weekend. _Charlie and Renee are going to Seattle Friday and won't be back until Sunday. Maybe I can go and tell them I didn't find anything I liked._ I told them I'd 'ask' my parents but that I probably could. _They can't say _'no'_ if they aren't asked! _

After we changed back into our clothes we went to the parking lot. I walked them to their car and said goodbye to everyone. I was half way to my truck when Edward was suddenly at my side. He smiled at me and said he wanted to see which vehicle was mine.

"Well it's not Volvo, but I love it just the same." I said when we got to my old red Chevy truck. He opened my door for me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before dashing back to his waiting car. I was stunned. _He KISSED me!_ I almost started to hyperventillate. I was shocked, but I wanted nothing more than for him to do it again! I started my truck and drove home in a hapy daze.

I started dinner and cleaned up some more. I had already taken a shower and finished my homework when Charlie and Renee got home. They decided to have me play servant today and bring them their dinners. After they were done eating I cleared the table and went to talk to them.

"Mom, Dad. I was wondering if I could go to someone's house for tutoring in Trig tomorrow. I'll make roast for dinner in the morning and it'll be waiting for you when you get home, and I'll be here before that. You won't even notice my absence." _Okay. I asked. Now they'll say no, and I'll probably get smakced, but that's okay. I said I'd ask._

They both looked at eachother. Renee looked bored and shrugged. Charlie looked up at me and said

"Whatever kid. I always knew you were dumb. I don't think some tutoring will help, but as long as the house is clean and dinner is waiting for me when I get home you can go to your silly tutoring. Now go upstairs and do something."

"Thank You." I was shocked. _Did he say yes??_ I basically ran upstairs so they wouldn't take it back.

_He said yes! I get to see Edward after school tomorrow!!_

I cleaned up the kitchen when they went to sleep and I crawled into bed, dreaming about Edward the whole night. _Maybe my life will get better after this._


	13. Chapter 12

_**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED!! IT'S AWESOME!!**_

**STILL DON'T OWN 'EM**

**CHAPTER 12**

I woke up early. I was anxious to get to school and see them, to see _him._ I took a shower to calm myself and ate my banana from yesterday's lunch for breakfast. I started the pot roast and added vegetables and seasonings to the crock pot. I grabbed my keys and locked the door on my way out.

When I looked at the street I saw an amazing sight. Edward, _my Edward,_ leaning against the passenger side door of his empty Volvo smiling at me. He started walking towards me

"I thought I'd take you to school since you're coming home with us."

"How do you know my Dad said ye?"

"I had a feeling!" He said while opening the door for me.

His car was so comfortable. It was already warm and smelled just like him. He was already in his seat before I could put on my seat belt. _The guy is fast._ He put in a CD and sped off. I siled at his choice.

"Clair De Lune" I murmered to myself.

"You know Debussey?" He seemed shocked.

"Yeah. And you too obviously"

He just laughed. We were at school much too soon, and I knew it was because he drove impossibly quick. I glanced at the speedometer once and it saod 110mph!!

We were there before 7:30a and just sat in his car listening to music. He told me the others decided to take Rosalie's BMW and then he asked me questions. _What's your favorite color, book, movie, animal...thie list was endless._ He seemed to want to know everything about me, and I wanted to tell him. _You can't tell him _everyting _Bella. _I sighed at the thought and Edward looked at me questioningly.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking about having to ask Charlie about going shopping with Alice this weekend. He usually doesn't let me go anywhere. I hope he doesn't say no" I lied. I think he bought it.

When I looked around I noticed a full arking lot and the clock that said school would be starting in 2 minutes. Edward noticed to and ran around the car to open my door before I realized what he was doing. I smiled shyly at him and tried to ignore the incredulous looks I was getting from the other students. He took my hand and looked at me to make sure it was okay. I felt the now familiar spark and smiled up at him.

**EPoV**

I have the strangest feeling she' hiding something from me. I know we just met, but I want to know everything I can about this angel! I feel like my dead heart is going to explode everytie I touch her. She can't possibly feel the same way_ but maybe she does..._


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

We walked to my class with Alice and Jasper behind us. He held me back and let them enter while he looked into my eyes and brought his hand up to my face. His thumb lightly traced the outline of my jaw and he slowly brought his lips to mine and gave me a quick kiss. I started getting dizzy when I heard my angel say to me "Breathe Bella" and I sucked in a huge lung full of air. When he kissed me everyone in the hallway stopped and stared. I felt the familiar blush speed to my cheeks and heard Edwards melodious voice bid me adeiu.

I turned around and glided into my class in a dizzy haze. Jasper smiled and Alice beamed up at me.

"So...You and Edward huh?" She said, as if it were she were saying 2+24.

"I..uh..." I couldn't form a coherent thought.

"Alice, give the poor girl a break. She's embarassed!" Jasper chided her.

I smiled at him and mouthed 'thank you' and he gave me an apologetic smile.

"Aww..Jazzy. I wanna know!! Ahh!! Bella. You're coming over today right?! And did you ask about this weekend?!" She was nearly bouncing out of her seat with excitement.

"Huh?..Oh yeah. Edward's taking me to your house after school but I didn't ask about htis weekend yet" she looked sad so I added "It's best for me to ask about stuff a little at a time. TOo much and he'll say no to everything!"

She sighed and said "okay..."

"I promise I'll ask Thursday" and she cheered up and let out an excited squeel.

Jasper put his hand on her shoulder and she calmed down. She looked like she was planning something and I was a little scared. I'm not sure why though.

Edward met us outside the classroom and we walked together to English. He held my hand and people continued to stare. They probably thought he was with me for sex or something...they don't know I'm still a virgin. He glared at some of the guys and looked embarassed by the girls. It was like he could _hear_ what they were probably thinking. Like that's possible! I just brushed it off and we sat down next to eachother. He leaned over and ran his lips accross my jaw. I turned to meet his lips with mine and we kissed for a split second. My heart skipped a beat and he had to remind me to breathe..._again._

Alice looked ecstatic and was grinning back at me. Edward walked me to Trig and said a quick hello to Emmet before heading off to his music class.

Emmet eyed me suspiciously and then let out a huge booming laugh. Everyone in the classroom turned to look at us and I blushed furiously. He lightly hit my arm and told me it was cool I was 'with' Edward. He seemed happy with me. _Edward was happy...with me? _I couldn't believe it. He was at the door again when the bell rang to go to lunch. He held my hand under the table while we..._I_...ate lunch.

He walked with me out of the cafeteria and asked me if I wanted to skip class with him.

"What? Edward...I _can't_ just skip class. You shouldn't either." His reply was the same as yesterday.

"Sometimes it's healthy to skip class."

And with that exit line he kissed me and dropped me off at the door to the Biology building.


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

_I should've skipped with Edward...I should've skipped!!_

Mr. Banner told us we'd be testing our blood to find our type. As soon as the first person pricked their finger the salty copper smell assaulted my nose. I put my head down and had to concentrate on not throwing up or passing out. He noticed my distress and sent me to the nurse. I faltered when I rose from my seat and Mr. Banner sent vile Mike Newton to accompany me.

He put his arm around my waist and started to lead me away. As soon as we exited the building I had him let me go. I had to lean against the building but I still smelled the blood. Mike had already pricked his finger.

"Oh Mike! Can you leave me alone?? You're bleeding and making me sick!!'

He left and suddenly I felt two arms wrap around me. _Edward_.

"What's wrong love?"

"Ugh, they were testing blood types in class and the smell makes me sick! It's so coppery!"

He picked me up and started to carry me to the nurse. I tried to protest but he wouldn't budge.

He explained the situation and the nurse just chuckled. I still didn't feel well after laying down so Edward asked for a pass to take me 'home'. He signed us both out and led me to his car. I rested my head on the glass as he carefuly drove us to his home. I knew we'd be there early, and I wondered what his parents would think.

We drove away from the school and after a few minutes came to a small dirt road, which he turned down. The drive way was beautiful. So many trees lined the drive and the woodsy smell made me feel better. What we came upon at the end of the drive way was...amazing.

A huge three story victorian style _mansion_ was waiting for us. Edward doen at me, and that's when I realized he had gotten out of the car and opened the door for me. I took his waiting hand and he led me into the house.

"Esme. I came home early. Bella's here and everyone else will be home in about an hour" he called out. A beautiful woman with honey blonde hair and pale skin came down the stairs. Her eyes were the same color as Edwards and I wondered to myself why they looked so similar if they were adopted.

I didn't have time enough to think when she swept me into a cold, but warm, motherly hug.

"Bella. I've heard so much about you. It's wonderful to meet you." she said then looking at Edward she asked "whay are you home? You didn't skip class again did you?!"

I looked down and Edward explained the days events.

"Oh dear! Are you feeling better? Would you like something to eat or drink to calm your stomach?"

"No thank you Mrs. Cullen. I feel much better now." I replied.

"Please, call me Esme." She smiled at me and told us she'd be in the kitchen if we needed anything.

Edward took my hand and led me upstairs. On the second floor he showed me his siblings' rooms and then he led me up another flight of stairs. He showed me his father's office. There were _so many_ books. I almost fainted. It was so beautiful. But nothing could compare to what I saw next.

Edward's room. Golden carpet and walls with a huge four-post bed and black leather couch. One entire wall was a window and another was covered in CD's and books. It was amazing. He led me to the ocuch and put in a CD I imediately recognized as Debussey. I smiled and sank down into his chest and let the music calm me. He kissed my head and stroked my hair. He whispered something too quiety for me to hear, but it sounded like he said he loved me. _Impossible!_ _But, I think...I KNOW I love him._ I looked up at him "What did you say?" I asked as I looked deeply into his eyes.

"I don't want to scare you by moving too quickly..but...I think I love you." He whispered loud enough for me to hear.

He looked away, embarassed, and I lifted his head to mine.

"I love you too Edward!" and I kissed him. He kissed me back and the next thing I remember is blackness and waking up with him staring down at me smiling.

"You're going to have to remember to breathe Bella, or we won't be able to do that as often as I'd like."

I managed to squeak out a small "sorry" and he chuckled, kissed my forehead lightly then picked me up out of his lap and set me down next to him.

"So..."I began "does this mean we're...together"

"I certainly hope so my love. I want you to be mine, and no one elses."

**EPoV**

_She loves me too!! _I want to scream it from the rooftops..._Bella Swan loves me..._


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

I was blushing and about to kiss him againg when he stiffened a bit. I was confused until he told me the others would be home soon and if I still wanted he could start the tutoring with Emmet.

I really wanted time alone with Edward but I was here for a reason, so I reluctantly suggested we head down stairs. He took my hand in his and gazed lovingly into my eyes, as I did the same. He kissed me again and then released me from his gaze to lead me down the steps. I made it down the first flight without an incident but I tripped on one of the bottom steps on the second flight. Edward was there to catch me just as Emmet and Alice came through the door. _Of course they'd have to walk in NOW!_

"Hey guys!" I smiled and waved a bit, while still in Edwards strong arms.

Emmet laughed and Alice danced towards us. She placed a small kiss on Edwards cheek, then mine. Jasper and Rosalie came through the door as Edward was standing me up. They said "hey" and were off. Emmet, Edward and I went to the kitchen to start our homework. Esme had some cookies and a glass of milk waiting for me. Edward and Emmet both declined to eat anything. _Strange._ We finished the few problems easily and Edward actually accused me of lying about my math issues.

"I'm serious. This stuff is hard for me! I may look like I'm breazing through it, but I'm really struggling!"

Edward looked at me and then chuckled slightly. He asked me to take a walk with him, and I agreed.

We went out the back and walked around the woods near the house. He looked serious when he stopped to face me so I stopped too and took both his hands in mine.

"Bella, I...ugh!" He seemed really frustrated with something.

I looked at him and asked what was wrong. "There's nothing you caould say to me to make me upset. I think I'm happier than I've eer been right now. Nothing could change that!"

He looked at me and cocked his eyebrow. "Wanna bet?"

"Yes!" I simply stated.

"I'm not..." he couldn't seem to finish.

"Not what Edward? Not perfectly amazing like you seem? Not everything good in my life? Not wonderful?! Nothing you are or aren't will change that. So just tell me."

He sighed. "Human, I'm not human." His eyes met mine and then flashed down. His shoes must _really_ be interesting right now.

I lifted his chin up with my finger, and our eyes locked. "Well duh! You're _too_ perfect. You and everyone else here. You guys don't eat food, you're all gorgeous and pale, and those eyes...You're all kind of like vampires or something, except the sun doesn't totally kill you...right?"

He just looked at me, mouth agape.

I figured I was close. "So...am I right?"

He cleared his throat and stared at me with slight awe and confusion.

"That doesn't bother you? I _am _a vampire. The sun stuff is a myth. But I'm still a _monster_! How can you not run away!? It's what everyone else does. You should too! I'm not good for you. You're too pure, you're an angel. I don't want to hurt you, but I couldn't help myself. I feel drawn to you, but I love you too much to let you be with me. I can't doom you. I don't even have a _soul_..."

I stopped him with a small slap to the face.

"Edward Cullen! How can you say that?! You said you loved me! and I love you! How can something with no soul _love_? You are NOT a montser. I've seen montsers and you're so far from it. I'm not the angel, you are. You saved me. I was so...sad before I met you. You've made me happy in the short time I've known you. My life is already better for loving you!" And I kissed him. Passionately.

He kissed me back and I fainted. I wanted to scream at myself.

"I'm sorry. You make me forget everything else. Including breathing!"

"Bella...you worry me. If my heart were still beating I would've had a heart attack!"

"Sorry!" And I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "So was _that_ what you wanted to talk to me about? I won't let you leave me. I need you too much. Please...don't think of yourself as a monster. You're not!"

He embraced me tightly and promised not to leave me until I tell him to.

"I never will...Just so you know what you're getting yourself into!"

He kissed me again, too short for my liking, then took me inside. He said his father came home for a file he forgot in his office and he wanted to introduce me.

A man who looked like a model with light hair and golden eyes was standing in the living room when we got there. _He can't be Dr.Cullen. He's too _young_. But he's a vampire...right!_

"Carlisle, this is Bella. Bella..my father Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Hello Dr.Cullen. It's nice to meet you." And I extended my hand.

"Bella, please. It's Carlisle." He came forward and motioned to hug me. I hugged him and smiled. Then he gave Esme a kiss and went back to work.

My watch beeped and I jumped a little. I set it to go off 30 minutes before Charlie got off work so Edward could take me home in time.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah Edward. I just need to get home. Charlie and Renee will be there soon and I have to finish dinner." He accepted my explination and we said bye to everyone and went to his car. My stuff was already in the front seat, I think Alice must've put it there. She's always one step ahead of me.


	17. Chapter 16

**DON'T OWN 'EM, NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL.**

**CHAPTER 16**

"Bella, love, tell me what you are thinking. I can't bear not being able to see into your head. You're such a mystery."

I looked at him slightly confused.

"I told you I'm a vampire...well...sometimes when a person is changed they develop a gift. I can read people's thoughts. EVeryone except you! It's amazing, like you have a wall around your head! Alice can see the future and Jasper's an empath. He can feel and influence others' emotions. He helped me keep calm and not jump you the first second I saw you. He's quite useful!" He chuckled a bit after he said this, and I just continued to stare.

"So I'm the only one you can't hear? Can Alice see me?"

"Yes Bella. I'm not sure why I can't hear you though."

"Hmmm..." I was deep in thought.

"Bella! You have no idea how frustrating this is!"

"Sorry Edward. I was just thinking how it's nice. I'm a mystery! I love you, and I've really got to go inside and finish dinner. I'd invite you in, but Charlie wouldn't be too pleased about that!"

With a kiss from Edward I was off. I made some gravy and added it to the roast and made a quick survey of the house. Everything was in order and I set the table.

Charlie came home and called me down.

"Renee won't be home tonight. She's staying in Seattle until tomorrow. Some business function or whatever. So it's just you and me." He smirked and I brought him his dinner.

I went into the kitchen and put the food away and started the dishes. Charlie came in behind me and grabbed me. I almost dropped the plate on the floor but it slid into the sink.

He pushed me against the wall and hit me, hard.

I blacked out and woke up in his bed naked. Charlie was snoring loudly and I smelled whiskey.

I knew he wouldn't be awake anytime soon so I started to go to my room, that's when the smell hit me.

Blood.

I tried to not pass out while I went to the bathroom. I had a long cut accross my abdomen and blood was caked in my hair. I was still bleeding from my thigh and I couldn't get it to stop. My left arm hurt and I noticed it wasn't working right. I think it was dislocated!

I looked at the bed and saw I'd lost a lot of blood so I quickly dressed and wrapped some gauze around my thigh and stomach and made my way down the stairs to my truck.

I silently prayed he wouldn't wake up from the noise as the ancient truck roared to life.

I drove to the emergency room and went to the receptionist.

She gasped when she saw me and called a doctor. Carlisle came soon and was shocked to see the state I was in. A nurse followed him with a wheel chair and led me into an examination room.

"It's nothing, really. I just couldn't stop the bleeding and didn't want to pass out." I told him about my thigh and abdomen. I had to take off my shirt and he saw all the old bruises. He asked about them, but I couldn't bring myself to say the words _My father beats and rapes me..._I needed stitches. I hate needles, but he I knew he'd be gentle. _I hope.._ He wrapped a sheet around my arm to pop my shoulder back into place before he did the stitches on my side and thigh. He asked me numerous times what happened and I just couldn't tell him _Maybe I can..._

I looked up to him, tears blurring my vision.

"Charlie. My f-father. He...h-hits me sometimes. Renee lets him do what he wants with me. She _knows_ and doesn't do anything. She's afraid. He shoved me aginst a wall earlier and I blacked out. I woke up and was all bloody.." I couldn't finish. I'd started crying too hard. _I finally told someone. Now I just hope Edward doesn't hate me..._He gently hugged me as he looked at the back of my head and asked a question I knew was coming but dreaded it none-the-less.

"Is that all he does..hit you? Or is there...more?" _I should lie right?! _

"H-he...he makes me...I never wanted to! And I feel so sick. I feel like puking, but they almost never let me eat. I haven't had dinner in years and I haven't had a week without him...I'm just so tired of it all. He's the chief of police though. I don't know what to do!" I was all out bawling now. He just stood there comforting me.

"I'm going to need to check you out. It's procedure. I can take your name off of everything, but if we have records...samples...it'll be better to prove what he's done. You can get away from him. You'll have proof and he'll know, he'll be too afraid to do anything. It's really important Bella"

My sobs were silent now. I was numb. "Okay Carlisle. Do whatever you want. I just don't care anymore" _I feel so horrible._

He worked quickly, at vampire speed to make it as easy as possible. He was the only one in the room, and he gave me something so I was half unconscious.

He had to keep my clothes but he brought some stuff from the hospital and helped me get dressed. I was past being able to get embarassed at this point.

He was off work already and told me I was coming home with him. I tried to rpotest, but honestly, I don't think I could've driven anywhere, much less back _there_. He helped me into his luxurious black Mercedes, and drove off. I must've drifted to sleep because the next thing I knew I felt someone pulling me from the car.


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

"Shhh Bella..it's just Carlisle. We're at my house. I'm carrying you inside now."

"Don't tell them, please Carlisle. I don't want anyone to know..." A few tears escaped as he assured me no one would know until I was ready to tell them.

We went inside and it was empty. A note said they all went hunting and would be back shortly. Carlisle carried me upstairs to 'Jasper's' room. He told me he and Alice shared a room and it was actually a guest room, but for appearances they said he had his own room. _It would be weird for two high school students who are dating to share a room..._He set me down on the bed and I almost immediately drifted off to sleep.

**EPoV**

I was so happy. My silly Bella knew what I was, and didn't care! We all went hunting because I knew she'd be back, and we just wanted to be safe. On our way home Alice had a vision.

_Bella crying. Carlisle carrying her into the house "Don't tell them, please Carlisle. I don't want anyone to know..." _

"What _was_ that?!"

Alice looked sad and we all rushed home to find Carlisle waiting for us in front of the house.

"Calm down Edward. She's okay now. Bella's asleep in the guest room next to Alice. She's..hurt, but physically she'll heal in a few weeks. Don't loose your temper, you'll just scare her and make it worse."

_Hurt...physically? What does that mean?_

"What do you mean _physically_ Carlisle?" I looked into his thoughts, although he was trying to block me._Bella crying. Stitches on her thigh and abdomen. Her head...what HE did to her. "He's her father how could he?" Bella saying he'd done it before..._ I had to stop before I went mad.

Alice looked like she was about to cry and everyone else looked uncomfortable, and slightly confused. I knew they could smell the blood but they didn't know what happened.

Alice said something to Carlisle and then rushed off somewhere. _"Don't worry Edward. Alice had a vision. She's getting something to help Bella...I just hope we're not too late. She doesn't need to be pregnant.."_ I felt waves of calm coming fros Jasper. I knew he could feel my despair and was just trying to help.

I heard a noise coming from the room Bella was in and I raced towards her. I got there just as she was waking up and I pulled her close, careful not to hurt her.

She just cried on my shoulder and kept saying she was sorry...for what I don't have any idea.

**BPoV**

"I'm so sorry Edward" I didn't want him to hate me, or leave me. _Please don't. I need you too much_.

He just held me tighter and let me cry.

"I know you didn't want Carlisle to tell me, but Alice had a vision of you hurt, and I looked into Carlisle's mind. He tried to block it. Really. Don't be angry please. I just couldn't stand not knowing why you were in pain." He looked so broken._ It's all my fault_.

"I'm so...so sorry Edward. I'm not mad at you. I just never wanted anyone to know. Please don't hate me."

"Bella! I could never! I love you, with all my heart! Always will. I've been waiting decades to find you, and I won't let you go without a fight!"

I was so moved by his loving words. I hugged him tighter and asked him to lay with me. I needed him close. He put one arm lightly over my side and stroked my arm. This is how we were when Alice came in. She looked defeated.

"Oh Bella...I'm so sorry I didn't see this in time to stop it. I didn't think something would happen while you were at home. I'm sorry. I want to help. I got you this. You need to take it. Here's some water." She handed me a bottle of water and two pills. The look on her face told me I didn't want to know what they were. I guess she saw something...

"Thank you Alice. You know you can't stop everything. This is nothing really new. I wouldn't have een gone to the hospital except I lost too much blood and couldn't get the bleeding to stop. It's not your fault Charlie is such a bastard."

She hugged me lightly and Edward tols me to sleep. He promised to be there when I awoke...and strangely I trusted him.

I felt safe for the first time in a long time. I knew everything would be okay, as long as I was in his arms.


	19. Chapter 18

**I DON'T OWN 'EM**

**CHAPTER 18 EPoV**

As she lay there sleeping in my arms, all I could think about was the moster that hurt her.

How can anyone be so cruel. She told me she'd seen monsters, and I wasn't one. I now know what she meant. I felt Bella stir a bit.

"No...n-no! Charlie!"

"Shh...shush my Bella. You're safe. He can't hurt you here" I gently rocked her but it didn't help.

"Please...Charlie stop." She began crying and thrashing about. And then she screamed.

"Bella! BELLA please!" And she was awake, crying in my arms, once again telling me she was sorry.

**BPoV**

"I'm so sorry I woke you Edward. I didn't mean to."

"Bella love. Vampire! We _don't_ sleep. No worries. Relax. Try to go back to sleep."

I looked at him. _Of course he doesn't have to sleep...wait that means..._"So you've been laying here watching me sleep?!"

He looked at me adoringly and said "It's the most wonderful thing I've ever seen. You're so beautiful Bella. Always."

_God that man knows how to make a girl blush_. I tried to move around to give him a kiss but pain shot through me and I winced. He noticed, of course.

"Bella, love. What is it. Did I hurt you?!" He was frantic and started to pull away from me.

"Edward NO! Please, stay with me. You didn't do anything. It was me...I tired to move but it hurt." I bit my lower lip and looked down, not wanting to see the disapointment in his eyes. He settled back in and lifter my face to his. Edward placed a gentle kiss on my lips and told me he'd always be there.

"Bella!!" Alice came bounding in! "Are you okay?! Do you need a pain pill? I've got one. Here" she handed me the pill, not waiting for my response "take it! It'll make you feel better!! You'll go to sleep for about half an hour then wake up and have the day with us!!" She gave me a peck on the cheek, winked and was off.

"Edward, your sister sure is one crazy little pixie!"

"I heard that!" I heard Alice shout from downstairs. _Man is she fast!_

We both laughed a bit, glad to have the mood lightened. I took the pain pill, grateful for a longer sleep but then it hit me. "School Edward! It's Wednesday! I've got to go or they'll call Charlie and he'll know something's up. He'll go looking for me!"

"Bella...Bella it's okay. Carlisle called. Everyone in the house has the flu. You were here yesterday and got it too. You're staying here so we can take care of you and they think Charlie already knows. Esme is picking up our school work for the rest of the week. You'll be fine, and we'll figure something out for Monday. But it's 5 days away. We have plenty of time. Just relax Bella.."

"But what about Charlie. He'll figure out something when dinner isn't waiting for him. I don't want you guys to get into trouble, or worse yet get hurt, all because of me."

"Bella, need I remind you _again_ VAMPIRES. We can't get hurt. We all love you. You're already like family to Carlisle, Esme, Emmet and Alice. Rose doesn't really like anyone, but she's warming up to you, and Jasper likes you, he's just tryin to be cautious. He's newer to the whole 'don't eat humans' thing. He doesn't want to hurt you, so he's staying away..but we all care for you! We'll keep you safe. Carlisle thinking about confronting Charlie, and telling him to leave you alone. He's got proof...and he'll threaten to release it. You're going to be staying here, with us...me..If that's what you want of course?!"

I was speechless. Why was he being so nice to me. Why were they all so kind. I don't deserve this.

"Why?" was all I could say.

"Bella, do you not understand? You're remarkable. I've known you for a few days, and already I'm in love with you. Alice thinks of you as a sister already. Carlisle and Esme want to adopt you! Emmet is happy to have a little sister that he can protect! You've impacted this family, we need you here. And I think you might need us. I know you _could_ take care of yourself, but let us! We want to help you. Please...let me be there for you?"

I _had_ to be dreaming. The pills probably kicked in and I'm hallucinating! _That's what this is! NOW it all makes sense!_

"Okay dream Edward...you can take care of me. NO trials...just threaten Charlie. He'll leave me alone. He doesn't want anyone to know...I don't either. The cupcakes will get him if he tries to hurt the pony..." I heard him laugh at something. I guess this really is a dream...


	20. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Edward and I were downstairs in the living room with the rest of the family.

Everyone knew a little, and filled in the rest with their imagination. Carlisle had called a family meeting and would be here from the hospital in a few minutes, so we were just waiting.

"So if this is a _family _meeting, why am I here?" I asked Edward quietly.

Not quietly enough because Alice answered for him. "Bella! You _are _family!"

"Thanks Alice."

Everyone looked up at me and smiled, then they resumed their previous positions. The whole family looked sad and uncomfortable, everyone except Emmet. He was grinning like a kid in a candy store. _Wonder why?_

"So Bella...the cupcakes will get him if he tries to hurt the pony huh?" Rosealie slapped him in the back of the head and looked at me appoloetically.

"What are you talking about Emmet. Did you take some of my medicine or something!?"

"No love, it's the last thing you said before you went to sleep. Emmet must've heard you. What _were_ you talking about?" Edward's face was curious, and slightly amused.

"...I have no idead. Sorry!" I was blushing. _Why do I have to _talk_ in my sleep?!_

Emmet laughed and Rosalie hit him again, in the arm this time. Just then Carlisle's Mercedes pulled up and I heard him walk towards the door.

"Well we might as well get right down to business." He gave Esme a quick hug and kiss before sitting down. "I had a discussion with Charlie. He didn't believe me at first, then I showed him the pictures and some test results. I swear he turned whiter than me. I think he'll leave us alone, and let Bella stay here with us. I told him he's not to speak with you or be near you unless one of us is present." He paused and looked my way, to make sure he wasn't overstepping. I merely nodded and gave him a smile, although I'm sure it looked more like a grimace, but he continued. "No one in the town will know you're living here. They'll all just assume Edward is giving you a ride to school everyday. Charlie and Renee won't tell anyone, and I think it will all work out. We want this to go as smoothly as possible. Bella, anything you need or want, just tell someone and we'll get it for you. We're not quite used to humans, so please forgive us if we overlook something. You live here now, so feel free to go wherever you wish. I do ask that you not go into the woods alone. We wouldn't want you to get hurt or lost. I'm sure Edward would accompany you, should the need arise." Edward nodded and whispered he'd love to in my ear. "Everyone is stating home until Monday. You've all got the flu. It's going to be sunnny tomorrow, so it's all for the best. Bella, welcome to the family!" He got up to give me a gentle hug and whisper into my ear "I'd like to speak with you alone if that's alright?" I nodded and everyone else came to hug me. Well Jasper smiled at me from a few feet away. _He's so sweet. He's trying._

They all left, except Edward, and I asked him to come with me. "Is that alright Carlisle?"

"Of course my dear. I wasn't sure if you'd want him there or not. It's your decision."

I was still sore so Edward carried me upstairs. I think he would've made up an excuse to do it anyway, but I didn't share my thoughts. _He's so wonderful._

Carlisle checked out my stitches and told me I didn't have to wear the sling on my arm anymore. He told me he'd give me some sleepig pills to help me adjust to the change, and that anything else I needed, they'd be happy to get.

"I don't need anything else Carlisle. You're all so wonderful. I don't think I could ask for a better family!"

Edward kissed the side of my head and Carlisle patted my shoulder when I called them _family_. It just seemed right to me.

He had to get back to the hospital, but made me promise to call if I needed anything. Edward took me back downstairs and told me he was going hunting. "Alice will be with you _all_ day today. They're all going tomorrow, but I wanted to show you something special. If I go now, I can be back before you go to sleep. Then we'll spend the day together tomorrow.Just us. No vampires around with super hearing. We'll have some _privacy_!"

I hugged and kissed him. This time I remembered to breathe, but I still got dizzy. _He has such a strong effect on me!_ Just as I was about to kiss him again, Alice came bouncing through the front door.

"Bella!...Edward, leave! Bella and I need girl time! I'm gonna make her all pretty for tomorrow!!"

"She's already beautiful. I don't think there's much more you could do!" He leaned down and quickly kissed me again before running out the door laughing his muscial laugh.

Alice flew me upstairs and into her enormous room. She sat me down on a chair and just looked at me.

"Okay, first: shower. Then hair, nails and make-up!"

Showering was a bit difficult, but I managed without her help, although Alice did offer.

I sat down in Alice's room for 2 1/2 hours of torture I know call '_Bella Barbie'_. Rosalie helped her with my hair and makeup too. Never again! When they were done Alice brought out some really nice clothes for me to put on. I was afraid to look at the price tags, so I closed my eyes while I removed them. When everything was done, I think I looked kind of nice. I had on dark jeans and a lons sleeved button up shirt with nice wavy hair, french manicured nails and some ballet flats. Alice tried to put me in heels, but I reminded her of my klutziness, and she conceeded. She ran some things into the guest room.._my room_...and said it was pj's and some other stuff. _Whatever crazy fairy!_

After all the torture and dress-up, all we were doing was watching a movie. Esme had a sandwich and some chips waiting for me. I said thatnk you, even though I don't know where she was, I know she heard me.

Edward came home, just as I was dozing off and he carried me to bed. Alice came in and helped me change my clothes while Edward, such a gentleman, waited outside. He brought me some sleeping pills and climbed in bed next to me. I fell asleep in his arms, wondering what he had in store for tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

"Bella! Wake Up!!" I felt something bouncing an the corner of the bed, and _knew_ it was the devil in the form of a short teen girl.

"Alice. I'm tired. Where's Edward!! He'll save me!" I burried my face in the pillow he used.

"NO Bella. Wake up. We have to get you dressed so I can go hunting and Edward can take you somewhere!!"

"Ugh...fine." I took a quick shower and ate some cereal while Alice and Rose did my hair. I know I said 'never again' but it was easier htis way, and she did make my hair look nice, and Rose really was warming up to me. She let me brush my teeth before doing my make up and getting me dressed.

Alice had me wear a pretty blue sun dress that went to the middle of my calf and a light yellow sweater over it. Not what I'd usually wear, but pretty still. My shoes matched the sweater and she made me wear earrings and an anklet. I felt better today, so she didn't _carry_ me downstairs. Half way down the second flight Edward took her place by my side.

"You look amazing." He whispered in my ear.

"It's all Alice. _Thank You_ _Alice!_"

"_Your welcome Bella!" _Her voice drifted down the stair. _Wonder when she left?_

"So...shall we get going?" Edwards velvet voice brought me back to reality.

"Where are we going Edward. I'm not a fan of surprises. Please tell me." I was all but begging.

"Sorry, love. You'll know soon enough." With those words he effortlessly took me into his arms and swept me off to his car. We were driving incredibly fast, and were there..._where ever _there _is.._in a few minutes.

"We'll have to go on foot from here. Well, I'm going to carry you, but you might want to close your eyes."

"W-why would I need to close my eyes?"

"I run...very fast!"

He scooped me up and took off. I didn't close my eyes at first but when I saw the trees as green blurs, I squeezed then shut. I didn't want to get sick!! In no time at all the air rushing by slowed, and halted altogether. Edward gently set me on my feet and had me keep my eyes closed.

"No peeking. Trust me!"

Then he was gone from my side. I heard his voice far off telling me to open my eyes and when I did...

**I'd like to say thanks to everyone who reads and those few who often review!!**

Little Silver Rose, FrenzyforEdward, angstar54, fairyrobot.

Thanks guys!!


	22. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

_Amazing..._I was in a gorgeous meadow. There were flowers everywhere, and the sun was shining. _Odd for Forks. _ It was beautiful. The only thing missing was my greek god, my Adonis, standing at my side.

"Do you like it? I comehere to think. Get away from all the voices in my head. It's peaceful. Now I can be here..alone...without actualy being alone. You are so wonderful Bella..."

"Edward, it's lovely. Where are you?"

I was laying down in the grass and I felt a rush of air next to me. When I looked up I saw the most astonishing sight. _Edward_, his skin was glistening like a thousand diamonds were glued to his skin. His white shirt was completely unbuttoned and I could see his chiseled abs. I cautiously reached up to touch his cold marble chest.

"Just to make sure you're really real...How can someone as perfect as you, even _like_ someone like me?"

He took my hand from his chest and put it at my side. Then he looked down, straight into my eyes. His golden eyes dark with emotion...anger.

"Isabella Swan! You are the most remarkable woman I've ever met! How can you say someting like that?! I don't just like you...I _LOVE_ you..._you _and _only_ you." He leaned down and kissed me. Urgently, and passionately. Just as the kiss broke a cloud drifted over the sun.

"I wanted to show you why we can't go out into the sun. It's how the myth got started. It doesn't hurt, maybe feels a bit tingly, but we can't just walk around humans looking like this now can we?" He let out a low chuckle.

"No, I suppose not. But the sun's going away...I want to see more of you!"

"Don't worry my Bella, the day's not over yet. Alice told me the sun will be bright and shining again next week. All the Cullen's skip school when it is to go 'camping', so you'll se it again soon enough!"

He started to get up but I kept him next to me."Bella, like I said 'the day's not over yet', I have other plans. We need to go." He extended his hand and helped me up, then buttoned his shirt. I couldn't help but let out a small, sad, groan and he chuckled when he realized it was because of him getting dressed!

"Come now Bella." He swooped me into his arms a second time, "off we go!"

We reached the car in a minute and I swayed slightly when he set me down. Edward reached out his arms to steady me, and pulled me closer to his perfect chest. Our eyes met, and then our lips. It was amazing. We moved in perfect harmony...until I forgot to breathe and felt the blackness coming.

"_Bella!"_ Edwards sweet voice sounded scared. _Wonder why?...oh right. I'm an idiot!_

"Ugh...Edward? Sorry!" I smiled up at him and he let out an exasperated sigh.

"You really need to remember to breathe Bella!"

"It's not completely my fault Edward Cullen. You _dazzle_ me!" I reached up to stroke his cheek. That's whn I noticed we were both seated in his car, and about to drive off.

We headed out of Forks, and into Port Angeles. The sun was gonenow, with no hopes of returning anytime soon. My stomach grumbled a little, and I couldn't help but blush.

"We're almost there Bella."

We pulled up outside of _La Bella Italiana_, and Edward ushured me inside. It was beautiful. Our waitress didn't seem to notice me, she was shamelessly flirting with Edward, but I couldn't blame her. _Look at him. He's pure perfection!!_

After we.._I_..ate lunch we went somewhere I never imagined.


	23. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

The Mall.

"Edward...what are we doing here?" I asked, knowing full well Alice would be popping up shortly.

"Bella!! You need _clothes._ Duh!!" Alice came running up to us with Rosalie follwing closely.

Jasper and Emmet made their appearances shortly.

"Alice, please. I don't need anything more from you guys. I think I have enough clothes...we can just get them from Ch-charlie's." I ended the sentence in a whisper. _I _hate_ having to say _his_ name._

"Bella...NO! I'm getting you new clothes no matter what. I just thought you might like to have _some_ say in what I buy, and besides you have to _try stuff on!!_"

"Okay Alice. I guess...are the guys staying with us?" I held on to Edwards hand, hoping he would be.

"Who's gonna carry our bags?! Come on! The mall closes in only 8 hours!!"

She was more excited than a kid in a candy store who ws just told he could have whateer he wanted!

"Only 8 hours?" I whispered close to Edwards ear, hoping Alice wouldn't hear and be offended.

They _all_ heard me and laughed. Emmets boom soaring above the rest.

"You'll get used to it. Alice _lives_ to shop." Rosalie told me.

We went into more stores than I've been in in my entire life. I tried to refuse. The prices were astronomical, but Alice never ceeded. I gave up after about 2 hours. Edward said it was for the best.

After every shop one of theboys ran the bags back to the car. I think they didn't want me to see how much they actually bought!

I closed my eyes each time Alice payed. I was afraid to look. Edward waited patiently by my side, and no matter what I was wearing said I looked beautiful. I have a feeling I could've been wearing a burlap sac and he would've commented on my supposeed _beauty_.

"Attention shoppers. The mall will be closing in 15 minutes. Thank you for shooping at Pork Angeles mall. Have a wonderful evening!"

I looked at my watch stunned. It was almost 9:00!!

"Okay, time to go I guess...we can always shop online at home, _and_ were coming back this weekend!!"

I couldn't stifle my groan, but smiled at Alice and gave her a hug when she frowned.

"It's just I think you've spent more on me today than anyone else in my entire lifetime..._combined_!! I don't want you guys spending your money on me. I can't pay you back!"

"Bella...I see the future. _Stock market?!_ Do you honestly think money is a problem for us?? Let me buy you stuff. It makes me _happy._ Please? For me?" She gave me a pouty look. I couldn't say no.

"Okay Alice."

We all left the mall, and said goodbye to everyone else. Edward and I got into the Volo and when I thought we were going back to his home he turned into another parking lot.

"...Edward. What's up?"

He just looked at me and got out to open my door.

We were going inside some place, but it was too dark for me to see clearly. When we got inside I noticed it was a restaurant.

"OH! Food!"

"Yes Bella...food for the human!"

We sat down and began talking more about ourselves. Only when my food came did I realize how truly hungry I was.

"I guess shopping with Alice burned up all my calories from lunch! I'm starving!!"

After I was finished Edward got a to go box, but didn't tell me what was in it.

He paid for the bill without even looking at it. I didn't even _want_ to know. We went back to his car, and he opened the door for me. We drove home in comfortable silence, the radio playing Debussy.


	24. Chapter 23

**I DON'T OWN 'EM...the restaurant from ch. 22 was just some random place for them to eat!**

**CHAPTER 23**

"_Bella...wake up."_

I opened my eyes to see the beautiful face of my personal god staring down at me.

"Did I fall asleep?" he merely nodded "Oh Edawrd! I'm sorry!!"

"Shush love. It's okay. You had a long day. Now, are you awake enough to dress yourself, or should I help?" He smiled micheviously as he handed me some pajamas.

"I think I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself thank you!" I pushed him out of the room and changed quickly. _Guess Alice bought these too._ "Okay Edward! All decent. You can come in now!"

He was in the room in seconds, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck softly.

"Time for sleep my Bella. Tomorrow's Friday. We'll find something fun to do!" He started to hum something wonderful, and I drifted off into sleep. It was anything but peaceful.

_"NO...Charlie STOP!" I was screaming and struggling,but that only made it worse. He wouldn't let me go. "P-please Charlie...please don't" I started screaming...no one could help me._

"Bella wake up! You're okay. It's just a dream. It isn't real, you're safe, here, with me. Please Bella wake up"

I opened my eyes to see pain and sadness on the face of the love of my life. I all but jumped into his arms, tears streaming down my face.

"I'm s-sorry Ed-ward!" I was all-out sobbing now.

He gently rubbed soothing circles on my back to try and calm me. "It's not your fault. None of this is. I just want you to stop hurting my love. That's all."

I looked over at him and attacked his neck. My arms were wrapped around him and I was trailing light kisses along his jaw. "I love you Edward Cullen. More than anything in this world, I love you."

"I love you too Isabella Swan. More than you can ever know...sleep now love. It's not time for you to be awake yet." He began humming that song again, but then my stomach grumbled.

He chuckled and lifted me from the bed. "Alice told me this might happen, and I am prepared!"

He swiftly brought me downstairs and into the kitchen where he took the to go box out of the refridgerator.

"Dessert, for you!" _Chocoale cake!! Yum!_

"Oh Edward! Thank You!!" I ate half of it and then was satiated enough to go back to sleep. Edward carried me towards the guest room and began hummung again. I was powerless, and soon asleep.

"Edward?" I was groggy, and my vision was a bit blurry.

"Yes, love?"

"What time is it?"

"10:30. Friday morning. You ready to get up yet,sleepy head?"

"Yea...I just need a second. Human moment!" And I jumped out of bed giving him a quick peck on the cheek. I took a 5 minute shower and brushed my teeth. Only then did I notice I had no clothes with me! _Am I supposed to walk in there in a _towel_?! _I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Bella. I brought you some clothes!" _Alice, my savior! _

"Thanks Alice. You can come in if you want" She was in the bathroom before I was done talking.

"Here. Let me do you hair!!" She closed her eyes while I quickly changed and had me sit while she brushed and dried my hair. She was wonderful with it. I'm glad she had me sit down though, because I didn't feel well. I kept feeling a pain in my side, but I hoped it would pass. I don't want Edward over reacting!!

"Okay! Done. Edwards waiting for you downstairs!"

We went down and saw all the Cullens, minus Carlisle, waiting in the small dining room next to the kitchen, and a _huge_ plate of food waiting for me.

"Thank you Esme. This looks wonderful, but unless you guys plan on helping me eat, there's no way it'll get finished!"

"No worries sweetie. Eat what you wish. I wasn't sure how hungry you'd be."

Truth is, I wasn't at all. I ate some strawberries and a few bites of the pancakes before telling them I was done. When I tried to take my plate to the sink, Esme grabbed it. "You;re a guest dear! GO. Have fun with Edward!"

As if on cue, Edward picked me up and took me into the living room. I tried not to wince when he put me dowm. My abdomen still hurt, but I was okay. We were watching an older movie, _Hearts in Atlantis_ when a sharp pain hit my stomach and I couldn't supress the gasp...


	25. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

**EPoV**

She wasn't waking up! _Why isn't she waking up. She's hurt. Oh god, what did I DO?!_

"Bella? Why won't she wake up Carlisle? What's _wrong_ with her?"

"I don't know son. I don't evenknow what's wrong. It's only been a minute. Give her time."

"Edward..." I looked down, and a wave of relief swept through me. _She's okay..or she will be._

**BPoV**

"Bella? Why won't she wake up Carlisle? What's _wrong_ with her?" My sweet angel sounded so sad. He shouldn'tsound like that!

I opened my eyes.

"Oh god, Bella! What's wrong?! You just fainted!" He hugged me tightly and I winced a little at the pain. He noticed, and so did Carlisle. I looked around and noticed I wan't in my room...I was in Edward's.

"Bella...where does it hurt?" Calrisle asked me.

I pointed to my side and he lifted my shirt.

"Oh dear...Does this hurt?" He pressed down on my side and I let out a small scream.

"Carlisle! You're hurting her!"

"Edward...Bella, I think you have apendecitis. You need to come to the hospital with me for some tests, and possibly surgery. You'll be fine. We just need to go quickly. If it is your appendix, it could burst, then we'd be in some trouble. No worries, okay?"

I smiled meekly and nodded my head. Edward carried me downstairs to the car. I guess the others heard because they all looked at me encouragingly and Alice was waiting for us in the Mercedes.

"Oh gosh Bella, I'm so so sorry I didn't see this sooner! I could've helped before you felt any pain at all."

"Alice, chill. My problems are not your fault!"

When we got to the hospital, Carlisle immediately ran some tests. I had appendecitis! _Yay!_

He got around the parent consent forms and took me into surgery. It was over quickly and the next thing I knew I was waking up in a hospital room with the entire family waiting around my bed.

"Seriously guys...I'm fine. Thank you for being here, but I'm sure you've got better things to do."  
They all looked at me like I was nuts.

"Bella," Esme said "there is _nothing_ more important to us than the well being of our family. That's why we're here with you. You're our family."

Tears were forming in my eyes "Thank you Esme. I don't understand you crazy vampires, at all, but you're still awesome!" I tried to lighten the mood but Emmet spoke next.

"What don't you understand Bells?"

"Why you're all so nice to me" I stated matter-of-factly.

Edward climbed into bed nextto me, careful not to hurt my surgery site "Bella. We _love_ you. It's how families act. Loving failies at least. We want to help you, and care for you. I know it's difficult for you to accept, but it's a fact. I LOVE YOU Isabella. We all do.

The tears were streaming down my face now and I turned into Edwards chest as Carlisle came into the room. he and Esme had a short conversation, too quickly for me to hear, and everyone else but he and Edward left.

"Bella...you'll be able to come home tomorrow. You'll have to take it easy, but you can go back to school Monday if you'd like. This'll make the flu story more believeable. Appendecitis sometimes comes when someone had the flu!"

"Thanks Carlisle. Not just for saving me...again...but for everything."

I was still drowsy and I went back to sleep. Edward stayed with me the whole time, and the next day he took care of me when I was at home..._home. I like the sound of that. _We spent all day Saturday and Sunday taking it easy. I decided I wanted to go back to school Monday, and Edward had his schedule tweaked so we now had Gym and Spanish together too. He changed to Calculus at the sae time I had Trig, so except for one class with just Emmet, he was always with me. I stayed in his room most of the time and slept there one night. I just felt so safe with him. Tomorrow, I've got to go back to school...great!


	26. Chapter 25

**I DON'T OWN 'EM.**

**CHAPTER 25**

School was okay. People still stared when they saw Edward and I together, although less than the first time. I guess they were getting used to it. The whole school knew we all had the 'flu' and I had appendecitis. They probably would've thought it was mono or something, since we all got it, but I think having surgery to remove my appendix helped them to believe our story. I wasn't behind since Sunday Edward had given me the work I missed and we did it together. The day was going by perfectly until lunch. We were all about to sit down at the table when I heard someone yell from behind me.

"Isabella Marie Swan!"

I knew who it was before I turned around. Edward was stiff by my side. A few people at the tables near by saw and heard, but most were oblivious.

"What do you want Charlie?" Edward came to my rescue I'm not sure I could've spoken.

"I'd like to talk to my daughter. I have rights as her father!" He was starting to get loud, and I didn't want to cause a scene.

"It's okay Edward. He wouldn't do anything here. Charlie, we can talk, but outside."

Edward tried to come with me, but I stopped him.

"Edward, I can handle this. He won't try anything in public. He's too afraid for his reputation."

He squeezed my hand and I returned the gesture.

"I love you" he said softly to me. I heard Charlie scoff as he turned to head out the door. I reluctantly followed.

He turned around abruptly when we were around the corner and kind of...growled at me.

"Where have you been. I've _missed_ you. WHY did you go to the hospital?! I'm gonna make you pay for making me look like a fool. That damn Cullen doctor came to _my _house and _threatened ME_!" He backed me against the wall and had his hand against my throat. I was scared. He's never done this in public before. _I thought I'd be safe here!!_

"I couldn't stop b-bleeding Charlie. I was gonna _die._ I _had_ to go to the hospital. I didn't tell him anything. He guessed and when I started crying..he just knew! I didn't mean to, but I was dying! I wasn't thinking straight. Then I was afraid to come home, and they are good people. They _like_ me. They don't _hurt_ me like you do. I'm staying with the Cullen's Charlie. There's nothing you can do unless you want the whole town knowing exactly how you _love_ your little girl."

He squeezed my throat tighter and some tears escaped.

"They don't _like_ you. They probably just want to see how much you'll trust them before they hurt you. The boy doesn't love you. He just wants to get into your pants...or maybe he already has? You always were such a slut." I couldn't breathe. I was about to loose consciousness when I heard him say he'd kill me and all of them, then I felt his hand leave my throat. I heard a loud crash, and just before I fell to the ground I felt two rock hard but soft arms catch me.

Edward was whispering to me and carrying me to his car while Emmet and Jasper were taking the knocked out Charlie through the woods to god knows where.

Alice and Rosalie went to the office to tell them I wan't feeling well and Edward was taking me home.

They were so efficient and just..simply astounding.

They really did love me. _Why though?_

I guess Edward or someone called the house bacause Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us when we got there. Jasper and Emmet showed up with Rose and Alice right after.

"He wo't hurt you again. I promise. We told him this was the last time, and if he came near you again we'd tell everyone. We all saw him hurting you, can he knows Carlisle has proof of...He won't come near you again Bells. I promise. I'll kill him before I let him hurt you little sis." Emmet was usually so happy. It was weird to see him so serious and protective.

I gave him a hug and whispered "Thank you Em. I love you so much, and I'm glad to finally have a big brother to protect me!" a few tears escaped but Emmet wiped them away before putting me back into Edwards waiting arms.

They all dissipated, and Edward took me upstairs to his room. I was still upset, and Edward seemed to sense my discomfort.

"Bella, my love. I need you to know how much I care for you. Everything that monster said to you was a lie. You are an _angel_. I loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you. That will never change. I know you said you loved me too. If you were just saying it, if you don't really love me, it doesn't matter. You'll still be safe here with us. I don't want you to think we're helping you because we expect _anything_ back. We all love you, and will no matter how you feel. If you ever want to leave you can. You can do anything you wish. Please...tell me how you really feel. Promise it won't change a thing."

"Edward...you're the stupidest, most amazing genius I've ever met. Can't you see how much I love you?! All of you. I don't care if you love me back or if you all decided to leave me, I'd still love you with every fiber of my being. I know you can hear my heart when you're near me, it feels like it's going to explode at the mere mention of your name. Ask Jasper how I feel. I'm sure he knows. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen...I LOVE you."

He kissed me more passionately than ever. He trailed light soothing kissed along my neck where bruises were already formed. Then, he just lay back and pulled me into his cold, yet warm, tight embrace.


	27. Chapter 26

**CHAPTET 26**

...Two Months Later...

Nothing except blissful happiness and wonderful family moments have happened. Charlie and Renee have left me alone. They moved away right after the incident at the school. I think the Cullen's might've paid him another visit. Emmet loves having a klutzy human around that he can endlessly torment, which he _does_ every chance he gets. Rosalie and Alice take me shopping and dress me up almost daily, I love my new sisters. Esme and Carlisle treat me like a daughter, and Jasper had become a close friend. I know it's still a bit hard being around me, but he's been wonderful. We talk about books and what we're feeling. He's a great listener..and _Edward_. He's SO amazing. I can't imagine him any other way but apparently he's only like that around me...

Esme, Alice, Rose and I were having a girls day before I had my date with Edward when Esme suddenly thanked me. I was obviously a bit confused.

"What did _I _do? You're the ones who took me in and have given me a home and family. I just went along for the amazing ride!"

"Bella, you don't know how Edward was _before_ you." Her tone was suddenly very serious. "He was always so _depressed_. He was lonely. He's been without anyone to really _love_ for over 100 years! The day before he met you he was planning on leaving us. He had given up hope, and then he came home smiling for the first time in decades! Look, I want to show you something" she said handing me a photo album. "These are some old holiday pictures from Denali."  
In everyone of the pictures the whole family, and other people I'd never seen, were smiling. Edward was too, but it didn't reach his eyes. It was like he was faking his happiness. There were dozens.

"This one was from my second wedding to Emmet. Edward was the best man." Rosalie pointed out a picture of Edward, looking stunning, in a tux with some beautiful strawberry blonde girll hanging all over him.

"Irina. She really wanted Edward, but he didn't even give her the time of day. He _knew_ she wasn't the one. She wasn't _you _Bella." Alice seemed to know exactly what I needed to hear. Then Esme flipped the page, and I saw something startling. It was a picture of Edward...and me! _When did they take this?!_

Esme spoke again. "Alice snapped this one day while the two of you were together. Can't you see the change? He's _actually_ smiling. None of that fake stuff he used to give us. He's happy now, because of you! So, thank you, Bella, for making _our _Edward into _your _Edward. He's so happy, and I know he loves you. We all know it, and love you too. You brought a light into our lives. One we didn't even know we were lacking. It's like you've completed our family." She gave me a hug and Alice and Rose joined in.

Alice let out an excited squeal before releasing us and blow drying my hair.

Esme painted my nails while Rosalie did my makeup. I had no clue why they wanted me to look so nice..but I let them have their fun. Bella Barbie was torture, but it made my family happy!

Alice dressed me while I closed my eyes "Surprise!" she says._I hate surprises!_

I knew I was wearing a dress, and _heels!!_ "Alice, I'm going to fall and die in these!"

"No you won't. Edward will catch you...please Bell!!'

When they were all done I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. _WOW_. They sure could work miracles!!

Edward was waiting for me at the end of the stairs. When he saw me his eyes lit u and his jaw dropped. _"So...beautiful"_ was all he could say, oever and over!

"Wow Edward. You look stunning." _As always_. His dress pants and jacket looked amazing over his white shirt. Simple, yet so elegant and handsome.

He wouldn't tell me where we were going but when we got there I saw it was the place we had our first date. _La Bella Italiana_.

I ordered the same thing, and all through dinner, he was staring at me.

"Edward...why are you looking at me like that?! Is there something wrong?"

"Certainly not Bella. Everyting is...for lack of a better word..perfect!" He took my hand in his and brought it to his lips. He kissed my palm and every one of my fingers before releasing my to finish my dinner.

Once again, he got a to go box. At least I know it's some sort of dessert! He led me to his car and began driving off. We were back in Forks in record time,but I realized we weren't going home. He had me close my eyes so I wouldn't know where we were and when he stopped the carhe carried me somewhere.

He set me down and told me not to open my eyes yet. I walked forward when Edward pulled my hand a bit, and he caught me before I started to fall. _We're outside...okay_.

"Open your eyes Bella." When I did I knew immediately where we were.


	28. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

_Our meadow..._covered in rose peatals and candles. There was a blanket in the middle. Edward was standing next to me, with his hand on the small of my back, gently pushing me forward.

When we got to the blanket he turned to me and looked deeply into my eyes, then kissed me.

His hands were holding my face to his, and my hands went to the back of his head, my fingers instinctively curling into his bronze hair to hold him closer.

He broke off much too soon, but I did have to breathe. Then he did something completely unexpected.

He kneeled down on one knee and took a blue velvet box from his coat pocket.

"Isabella, I love you. My heart belongs to no one else, and I want you to marry me. I know it hasn't been that long since we met, but I'm ready, and I know there's no one else I'd rather be with. I want you, to marry me."

"W-what?" I was shocked

He opened the box to reveal a gorgeous antique looking ring with small diamonds surrounding a saphire. "Marry Me. Make me the happiest man alive..or dead!"

"Why? Edward...why do you love me?" My voice was barely a whisper.

He didn't answer. He just stood up, looked me in the eyes and kissed me so passionately my knees buckled. His arms swooped down to catch me and set us down on the blanket. Through all this, he never broke the kiss. It had so much feeling, so much love, that I could never doubt how he really felt about me. When he broke the kiss I was laying on the blanket, with Edward on top of me,his arms supporting his weight. I couldn't do anything but look into his beautiful, amber eyes. Eyes so full of passion, lust and most importantly...love.

"Yes." I whispered.

"What?"

"Yes, Edward Cullen. I would _love_ to marry you." He slid the ring onto my finger and kissed me again.

**EPoV**

_She said YES!! My angel wants to marry me!! We'll be together forever._ I put my mother's ring on her finger and was the happiest I've ever been. _She said yes!!_ Those words kept ringing through my ears when I heard Emmet cheer, and saw the rest of my family emerge from the trees. I pulled Bella up, and saw a wonderful blush creep onto her cheeks.

"We waited until we heard you say yes to come close enough to see you. Wanted to give you _some_ privacy." Alice grabbed Bella up and hugged her. "Can I please plan the wedding?! Oh Yaya!! You say yes!! Thank you Thank you!!"

They embraced and we got congratulations from everyone. My family..._our family._

**BPoV...**

We waited until right after I turned 17 to get married. It's legal at that age in Washington to do it when you're 16, but you need parental consent, and there was _no way_ I was tracking _him_ down to get it. I'm glad we didn't have to wait until I was 18. I'd be, physically, older than Edward! After the wedding, we made love for the first time. _It was magical._ Then, as we discussed, he changed me. He didn't want to do it, but the thought of eternity together, and not having to hold back during the aforementioned love making, changed his mind. We would be together, forever. Eternally young and in love and _together_...

_**SO...**_**THE END!! **_** I'M PROBABLY GOING TO BE WRITING ANOTHER STORY AFTER THIS. I'VE GOTTEN SOME GREAT FEEDBACK!! THANK YOU SO UCH FOR READING!!**_

_**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!**_


	29. Chapter 28

So, this is my Author's Note

Thank You everyone for reading!!

I also started a new story. I've got a prologue, and chapters 1 and 3. I'm stuck on the middle but once I have that nailed down I'll post it!

It's different from my first one though!! Hope you like!!


	30. New Story!

**SO...THE POLL I'VE PUT UP HAS CONSTANTLY SHOWN THE "AH, ExB KNOW EACH OTHER BEFORE FORKS" AS THE LEADER FOR THE NEXT STORY I PUBLISH.**

**THE ONLY PROBLEM IS THAT I CAN'T QUITE FIGURE OUT HOW I WANT TO ARRANGE THE FAMILIES.**

**I KNOW BELLA WILL BE CHARLIE'S DAUGHTER, BUT SHOULD ON OF THE OTHER 'KIDS' BE HER SIBLING? IT'S EASIER IF NOT, BUT I THINK IT MIGHT BE BETTER IF SHE HAS ONE....**

**AND SHOULD ALL THE 'KIDS' BE ADOPTED BY CARLISLE AND ESME, OR HAVE OTHER FAMILIES IN THERE TOO?**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!  
**


	31. TwitterAIM

_So....._after some coaxing (and a bribe or two) my friends convinced me to make a Twitter account.

It is: iCaughtTheDeath

it's sort of an inside joke....basically anytime I'm looking for something (or ome of my friends is) we all have different things we say about where it is. Mine is that it 'caught the death' andother friend's is that she 'at it'.

I thought it was funny-ish.

If you've got a twitter go ahead and follow me if you'd like!

I also have AIM.

it's AlienFRK921

I'm working on the stories now....I have more inspiration for the one on my poll with the 2nd most votes, but I'm trying to write the one in the lead too!!

xx


End file.
